Bahamut's Palace
| type-WA = | shape-size-WA = Building | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = Divinely | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = Mertion | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = | deities = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = yes | useon = }} Bahamut's Palace was the legendary palace of the dragon god Bahamut. Description Accounts differed in the descriptions of Bahamut's legendary palace. In the oldest records, it was described as a palace made of crystal. In the more modern accounts, the palace was described as a wondrous, glittering fortress with windows made from gems set in silver and gold, walls with inlaid copper and ivory on the inside and platinum on the outside, and floors of beaten mithral. Regardless of the source, all accounts stated that the castle was built entirely from Bahamut's enormous treasure hoard (as well as of bones of thousands of would-be thieves), and that it reflected the eternal light of Celestia like a beacon on the horizon. Bahamut's Palace was also connected to the Elemental Plane of Air by four portals named after the four winds, each guarded by a warden archon. The guardian of the gate to the North Wind was Yonel, the guardian of the gate to the South Wind was Kerkhoutha, the guardian of the gate to the West Wind was Moriel, and the guardian of the gate to the East Wind was Ruhiel. Location Myths claimed that the great fortified castle that Bahamut called home was somewhere "behind the east wind" or "behind the north wind", and so many scholars believed Bahamut's castle was located on the Elemental Plane of Air. However, Bahamut's Palace was actually located on the plane of Celestia. Bahamut was originally restricted to the first four layers of Celestia, and his Palace was usually seen in Mercuria, but Bahamut was able to move his castle between the first four layers of Celestia at will. For those friendly to the Platinum Dragon, or for those who gave him gifts worthy of such a boon, the palace was an alternative method for traveling the first layers of the plane without using the common paths. After the Spellplague, it was reported that Bahamut's Palace was located atop a summit on Mount Mertion. Inhabitants Besides Bahamut and the warden archons, Bahamut's Seven Gold Wyrms lived in the Palace, watching over Bahamut's hoard and helping to protect his Palace when they were not traveling or on some mission. Bahamut's exarch, Kuyutha, also trained an order of knights in Bahamut's Palace. Likewise, good-aligned petitioners, clerics, and paladins usually took pilgrimages to his castle. Rumors & Legends According to old legends, Bahamut's Palace was protected by powerful spells and other kinds of magical protections humankind was yet to discover. How Bahamut was able to move his Palace across the first four layers of Celestia was something not even other gods knew. It was said that many gods would pay anything if someone could give them some information about this mystery. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations in Mount Celestia Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations in the World Axis planes Category:Buildings Category:Castles Category:Divine realms Category:Locations